Janes weary night
by Monzozenzo
Summary: What if jane had left thornfeild being chased by mr rochester? What if he found her unhappy working as a barmaid. What if she never met St John rivers at was in thornfeild when the fire happened.
1. Janes weary travels.

**Hello readers, this is my first FanFiction and I hope to impress. I love Jane eyre and hope you will like my version. I don't own any of the characters. Here's a quick summary. What if Jane had left with Rochester chasing after her? What if Jane didn't find St. John Rivers and became a desperately unhappy barmaid? And what would happen if Edwards finds her meaning she was at the house when the fire broke out ?**

CHAPTER 1

Reader, I was unsure on what was to become of me. It was only earlier on that foul day that I had found out Edwards secret. The terrible secret that would surely tear us apart. Unable to say anything I shut myself in my room, I was un aware of how long I had been in there for, had it been days ? Thirst conquered all other needs forcing me to venture out into the house I had once grown to love. I passed my mirror to get one of the empty jugs. Passing I stopped in awe at the sight in front of me. My hair was a state that made me question what Mr Rochester saw in me. My pale face and petite frame looked even worse due to the malunatrition and pain I had suffered that day. After contemplating wether I should venture out or stay in my room, I found my hand unbolting my door.

The corridor was long, dark and empty. Something started to stir at the far end of the hall. The mass came towards me and the familiar voice sent electric feelings down my spine.

"So you come out at last. 5 more minuets of that deathly silence and I would have broken down your door." Mr Rochester's face was lit up by my candle which was shaking due to my hands feeling as nervous as I did.

"Please Jane, forgive me, how could I ? aren't you going to scream in my face, tell me what wrong I did ? it's what I deserve."

"Sir"I said in a weak voice.

His sigh filled the empty hall, echoing his sadness throughout the house.

"I am now sir, you can't even say my name. What have I done? " his eyes looked sad and like I had just broke him.

"I am tired and I'm in need of water". After speaking I could feel that I had used the last of my energy. Falling to the ground I braced for impact of hitting the floor but was caught by the strong muscled arms I was so use to.

"Jane ! Come let me carry you down stairs, let me aid my beloved elf." Any use of pushing him away was a waste as he had no intention of letting me go. He was worried, I could feel his panic building up inside him, ready to explode at any minute.

He placed me on a chair that I was not use to. Where was I ? He headed straight to the fireplace, starting a fire which filled the room with warmth and light removing all coldness, except from the coldness numbing in my heart. We were in the library, I was in his chair, the smell of him rose through my body comforting me. I had to be strong, I had been cast out all my life, rejected from the cruel world, yet I still had my morals to maintain. Poor and as low in society as I was, I would not become a mistress. He darted from one end of the room to the other, frantically looking for a water or anything that could aid me. He found some red wine, poured it in a small glass and handed it to me. His hand lingered on mine, stroking my fingers and not wanting to let go. He saw that I was struggling with the simplest of tasks. lifting my feeble hand up to my lips he watched as I slowly swallowed the wine. It ran down the back of my throat, revitalising the dryness and restoring the lack of moisture. I felt better already, more alert and more ready for whatever was to come. His thick black main of hair looked as wild as mine. His eyes were burning and looked directly in my eyes trying to read what I was thinking. I said nothing. That made him worry so he started the conversation.

"Jane, my darling, for so you are, what are you thinking? You show no emotion, there's no trace of you crying and you sit there in silence. Come now talk to me, I deserve to be shouted at."

I tried to think what to say, yet nothing came out. He sighed and took the drink from my hand placing it on a side table. He rushed into my face attempting to kiss me. I was so startled and quickly turned my head. He stoped lowering his head to my neck. In a near whisper he sadly said "you won't kiss the husband of Bertha Mason ?"

"No" was all I managed to say.

"Forgive me Jane, please I beg of you. I have done you wrong, I know that. I will be forever sorry for what I have done but believe me she was not of my choosing."

I looked at him puzzled,trying to see what he meant.

"It was an arrange marriage Jane, I did not want her. In fact I barley knew the creature when we got married. She was from Spanish Town Jamaica. My father and older brother had met her family and thought her a suitable bride. They were aware of her illness, God's truth Jane ! They didnt let me know as they knew I would refuse to marry meaning they wouldn't get her fortune. Her mother had suffered the same illness as she. Her beauty did bewilder me and I thought she captured my heart. A tempered worsened in her making it intolerable to live with her. Her violence was more than I could handle. Yet I couldn't send her to the asylum. Do you know what they do to the patients ? "

"No sir" I said trying to hold back my tears.

"It's vile and inhumane. I didn't wish that even for her. I spared her that at least. Once my father and brother died I was left alone in this horrible world with a maniac for a wife."

He looked at me with such sorrow in his eyes that broke my soul. After taking my hand he spoke and drew out every word.

"Do... you...not...love...me?"

Before thinking I quickly found my voice and looked him in the eyes instantly holding him.

"I do love you... but this must be the last time I say it".

"The last time!" Rochester's voice rose to a questioning shout.

"I can't stay here, it's not right. I shall leave you now and for the rest of my life! After i said this I pushed him away and ran to the base of the stairs, he caught my arm shouting "Jane ! You shall be my wife, please my darling come here . Come to me." His temper was rising and I didn't want to see what he could do. I sighed and looked at him, his panting was heavy and passion mixed with anger burned in his eyes.

"Mr Rochester, please don't do this to me or yourself, we can never be, if I were to stay with you I would be a mistress!" My tone was low, raspy.

"Come sit with me Jane, I have a villa in France. We could go there, no one would know of our circumstances, we could live as brother and sister. I promise I wouldn't touch you. But keeping you as company and by side means everything to me. Surely you can't be thinking of leaving my side. We are connected." Edward's voice was stuttering and it was as if he was making the plan up as he spoke to me.

"I am tired and need to go Sir, I shall not be your mistress. It's awful and unlawful to become such a thing. I shall find a new situation". He looked at me in a way I had not seen before. Eyes filled with lust and his body took over filling him and I with tension and passion. He grabbed my wrist and took me up the grand staircase, down narrow passages and eventually into his bedroom. He locked the door and slowly turned, looking directly at me. I stepped back falling onto his bed. In a few strides he was over me. Fast kisses ran up and down my neck as I tired to push him off. He wouldn't stop. He pushed me down flat on his bed kissing his way down my chest and moving his hands quickly up my thighs. I kept squirming trying to get away but this was Edwards last chance to keep me and he wasn't going to give up.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. A second chapter is on its way !**


	2. 2

**Chapter 2. **

I still wasn't able to think clearly and understand what had just happened to me. I lay in my masters bed naked, filled with shame. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks landing on the pillow I was using to comfort my emotions. Mr Rochester realised what he had done all too late. He only calmed down and left my body once he had finished putting himself inside me. I was motionless and felt dead. Did he love me that much that I drove him to madness ? Drove him to take my virginity so that he would he would own me? He placed the bedding over me brining me out of my daze. When his hands touched my body I immediately flinched, moving back looking like a cowering dog.

"Jane... I know what just happened was..." he sighed unsure of what to say.

"My darling, I have completely lost control of myself. I do not know what to do. I love you so much Jane. Yet I have caused you so much pain. Yesterday was just awful, but what I just did" tears started to flood his eyes, eventually escaping and running down his neck.

"What I just did was despicable, sinful and vile. But I did it to keep you with me." He took hold of a candle next to the bed side, swiftly moved across the room to his wooden set of draws and pulled out two shirts for sleeping in. He dressed himself and then came over to me. Gently pulling me up, he propped me on the bed board and lifted my arms up. As he pulled the shirt over me, covering my last bit of pride, he looked at me with such intensity and regret.

"Please say something Jane...Jane ?" He begged me.

"What is there to say" my words cut through the silent air like a knife. I moved to get up, I had to go to my room and have time to myself, to think about what had happened and what to do next. As I moved he instinctively seized me. locking me in a tight embrace that still felt right. He layed me down and placed himself besides me never letting go. We were in this embrace for hours, numerous things went through my mind, but they all came back to how much I love Edward, how much he loved me and how I couldn't be with him due to his mad wife. His breathing slowed and he eventually fell into sleep. I turned to face him. His dark hair which flowed down the side of his muscular face I tossed me, made me want to kis him. I stroked his stubbly cheeks kissed his head. He had once looked so miserable and full of hate. Yet when we were together he was full of life and love. I knew It would break his heart if I left, but I had to, I would be saving both of us. I then kissed his lips slow and tenderly, then removed myself from his chamber making way to my room.

I looked around my room ensuring I had all the essentials I needed. I had enough money for a coach and possibly a bit of food.I placed the money in my pocket and put all the gifts from mr Rochester on my dressing table. I waked as quietly as I could down the corridor, past little Adele's room and eventually past Mr Rochester's room. A floorboard creaked under my foot and I froze in horror. After looking at his door I quickly started to make my way to the top of the stairs.

"Jane?" Edwards muffled half sleepy voice scared me.

He was still in his room but had realised I wasn't next to him. The creak on the floor had woke him. I ran down the stairs not caring about noise or waking the servants, I had to get out. I could hear shuffling behind me and knew that mr Rochester was coming after me. I faught with the lock of the front door eventually opening it. I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

"Jane!" Edward's voice echoed throughout the open morning air. The sun was just starting to rise. The cold air mixed with his pleading cries went right through my soul. I stopped and turned making eye contact with him. He stood at the top of the hill with his top and trousers on panting. He started to run towards me, I couldn't stay I had to run for my life. Brambles and branches cut my body all over but I wasn't going to stop. He was still running after me, determined to not let me go. I dropped my bag allowing me to run faster. I had to get a coach far away from here. The woods seemed never ending and I knew he would catch me, I found a giant log that lay on its side. Crouching behind it I hoped he wouldn't find me. His voice was still shouting my name, pleading and full of desperation. Reader, my heart was aching. Oh how I wished to comfort my love. His footsteps grew louder, getting dangerously close, but he ran by. I sighed in relief. And started to make my way to the coach.

I could still here Rochester's cries in the distance, he had surely got on Mesrour in hopes to find me quicker. The coachman took me to a town a days ride away from Thornfield. I used all my remaining money to pay for the coach fare. I walked around the large town unsure of where to go and what to do.


	3. 3

**Chapter 3**

It was now late afternoon, the clouds were dark and cast ferocious rain that poured down on me. My hooded cape was soaked freezing me to the core. I had to walk a fair distance before I finally found a public house. As I walked into the building, the warmth hit me with a satisfying feeling. I ventured to the bar where a woman in her late 30's served me. She had red hair which reached her waist, and her clothes were quite revealing. Her brown eyes reminded me a bit of Helen.

"You alright darlin, what can I get ya ?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I would be able to stay here for a little while, although I have no money. If I could just sit by the fire I would be most greatful." I barley managed to speak due to my shaking.

""Ah, alright. You look frozen, let me fetch ya a blanket to keep ya nice and warm." She had a thick common accent which I found fascinating.

"Thank you so much."

I sat by the fire, it was big in stature, made of cobble, but it warmed me instantly. Bess, the barmaid came other with the blanket, she sat down looking at me with a sympathetic smile and said "so what's wrong love, you look like you've had a rough day, c'mon tell me."

I explained everything to her, from my first meeting with mr Rochester, to how I loved Adèle and to how I ended up here.

"Ya know, I've been struggling with all this work, you see my family runs this pub and I can't do everything by me self. If you were to work ere and elp me out, you could stay in my room. Me family would be glad of the help. But I'll tell ya now, some of the men are animals and it's a lot of hard work."

I had no where to go, no one to turn to, and the thought of staying with this pleasant woman who offered me lodging seem most suitable.

" I am very lucky and I'm in debt to you, thank you kind woman for helping me". For the first time In awhile I spoke and smiled.

She took me up to her room and ran me a hot bath. I sat there feeling the warmth, I had forgotten what it felt like to be warm, the water consumed my fear relaxing me. But I was worried of Edward, how he must me looking for me. But I had to leave him, even if it meant breaking my heart. I thought of a plan, I would stay and work at the lodging house for a couple of weeks, until I had a bit of money. Then I would apply for a governess position at a new establishment.

I couldn't recognise myself in the mirror, I had never worn such clothes. A lose white blouse showing not just my shoulders but quite a lot of my chest was very different to what I was use to. My skirt was of light fabric and was a dark black colour showing my ankles. Bess had styled my clothes and then did my hair in a style that was most fashionable for the lower society, yet I seemed to like it. The top half of my hair was up and pinned out my face, but the rest hung down. I don't think I had ever gone out or shown anyone my hair down, except from mr Rochester. The work was tedious and hard. And she was right when saying the men were like animals. There was this one gentleman who must have been a couple of years older than me. He would not leave me alone and kept chasing me. Bess was very thoughtful and tried to keep him occupied by keeping his beer topped up, but when he grasped my bottom with his hand I nearly punched him. I struggled working at first as I wasn't use to such intense work, Bess started to worry about me as I because increasingly pale and would be sick every now and then. If I wasn't serving the alcohol I was doing the washing or housekeeping as the public house also had lodging. I quite enjoyed doing chores with Bess that required us leaving the house. We would go to the market getting fresh foods. It took my mind of Edward for a short amount of time. but I kept imagining him. I would dream of my master, all the memories we spent together. But I would see him aswell. Imagine he was there with me. Imagine he was in my room with me. I would Imagine that I saw him when I was working or taking a walk. They got too real, I thought I saw him a one day, but it wasn't, it was a gentleman of the same build. Reader my heart broke over and over imagining our final convisation and how he frantically called out my name.

I had been working all day at the public house, from 6am, it was especially hard as I had just received news that the house I had wrote to asking about possible employment had turned down my offer. Had been at the at the public house over 3 weeks and was starting to get desperate about finding a new position. To take my mind of My worries I tidied each room, dusting every surface, scrubbing every floor, went to the market to get some meat and even washed all the bedding. When evening time came Bess and myself got changed into our clothes and ready to work. I had my revealing white blouse on and my new heart style which I actually grew to love as it rather suited my feautures. The men had been drinking for hours and the man who was persistent in touching my bottom grew worst. I went around the pub poring the jug of ale to the drinkers who were consuming the drink like fish. At the end of the of the pub there was a quiet seating area, the seat was next to a brick wall blocking sight of the rest of the free house. I noticed a gentleman was sitting in the chair, as I strolled over I smelt something familiar. The aroma of cigars and the sweet sweet smell of Mr Rochester. No it couldn't be.

As I slowly walked over I felt my stomach twist, I couldn't speak to him or touch him, it would bring too much stress. But what was he doing in the public house ? As I turned around I accidentally bumped into a tall man, I apologised and Edward reconised my voice. He swiflty turned his head, wides eyed he locked his eyes on me, not blinking in case I was a vision that disappeared.

"Jane! I can't... is it... I mean, is it really you, is it truly you?" He exclaimed.

"Sir, I did not expect to see you here. You look well." I managed to say. I stood awkwardly not sure what to do.

"Really Jane I haven't seen you for just under a month and this is how you greet me, asking how I've been. What the Duce have you been doing !" He shot up and rushed towards me, grabbing me into a tight embrace. I welcomed it.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

" I have missed you so much sir, but why are you here in this town?" I spoke, shocked, still unable to believe that my beloved was in front of me.

"I'm here because I haven't stopped searching for you. I followed you as much as I could but you escaped from me. I never gave up looking for you Janet, I went to every town I could find asking if anyone had seen you. Every road I passed, I grew more worried thinking that you were dead in a ditch."

He sounded worried when he spoke.

"I am fine sir. All is well, I found some lodging here and now work every day, untill I can find a new position" I tried to lighten up how I really felt.

"Good god look at you Jane, I can see every inch of you! Look at that shirt, if barley covers you. And your skirt, look your ankles are on show. Let me cover you." He sounded protective, and I missed how he was with me.

"I am fine, this I how I have looked whilst I work for the past weeks." I couldn't help but laugh, his face looked of steel, he looked flabbergasted. He tried placing his jacket over me, I refused. As much as I wanted it I had to stay strong.

" I'm ever so sorry but I need to get back to work, can you wait for me untill I finish, I'll talk to my friend about finishing earlier tonight, I'm sure she'll understand." I pointed to Bess and mr Rochester sat down looking very somber.

I immediately found Bess and told her what had happened.

" Bess, I don't know what to do, Mr Rochester is here, his found me, were going to talk after I finish work. I don't know what to say or do. Oh what should I do dear Bess?"I felt nervous and tension rose in me.

"Look, you gotta stay strong love, he is a married man, but I can tell he is madly inlove with you, just look at the passion burning in his eyes." She spoke in a near whisper. I peeped a quick glance and he wasn't taking his eyes of me, he sat straight watching my every move. I asked Bess "can I finish earlier tonight?"

"Of course, you did a lot of hard work today, you must be knackered!"

I had been working for for over 3 hours and I could see Mr Rochester start to grow inpatient. He started to fiddle with things and kept stirring in his seat. Where ever I was he watched. As if something was going to happen to me, or as if I was going to run away. The man who kept pestering me started to get to his old tricks. I poured a drink and he purposely bumped into my backside.

"Bess I recon I'm going to have to turn unlady like and punch him!" I spoke to Bess like I had known her for ever. As we spoke the man came over.

"Your new here, but you ave been workin for a while. Whats your name missy?" As he spoke he wobbled due to his mind being occupied with alcohol.

"Sir I do not wish to talk to you, I insist you leave me alone!" I rose my voice so he was sure to hear, as I looked over my shoulder I could see mr Rochester start to come over. I put my hand up and gestured for him to stay put. I wanted to show him how much of a indimendent woman I had become. Begrudgingly Edward sat down but was ready to pounce. Bess noticed and gave me a worried glance. The drunk lunatic put one hand on my shoulder, one hand on my rump and shot his head down onto my neck trying to kiss me. I kneed him in his privates and punched him. He came back for more, but before he could reach me Mr Rochester's anger had got the most of him and he latched onto the the drunks man neck. Bess screeched as Edward dragged the man outside.

The man lay strewn on the floor whilst Edward attacked him. I ran in between the man and Edward.the look in my masters eyes were the same as the night I left when he took me to his bed.

"Get out the way Jane, I'm going to kill this dispicable being! How dare he touch you like that ! Did he hurt you ? Tell me Jane !" His shouted, scaring me. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I couldn't let him go to jail for murder, I had to stop him.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He stopped his violence and stood still, amazed that I had used his name.

"Please Edward, he didn't not hurt me. You have taught that man more than a lesson. Please come inside and let's talk." After speaking I reached my hand out to Edward. His hand shot out towards mine, stopped midway and lingered in the air as if he was contemplating wether to hold my hand or not, scared that he might lose control of himself and force himself on me again. It felt good when he touched me, I had missed his firm hands.

"Come sit down, you are bleeding ! Did he hurt you !"I sounded worried but didn't care.

He smiled and started to laugh after he heard what I said.

"You still care for me Janet, I was worried you wouldn't talk to me after all the horrendous things I had done you."

His voice sounded like velvet.

We walked inside, the pub had continued as normal, full of loud laughter and talking. I sat Edward down on the chair where he had previously sat, I got a bowl of water and some fresh cloths. The cut on his cheek looked tender. But he didn't grimace once when I cleaned it. I sat next to him and we held hands.

"Jane, look at me." His voice now soft and full of love. I looked at him the same way.

" I'm sorry, I..." before I could finish my sentence Edward cut in.

" Jane ! My god your hurt !" He sounded concerned.

I looked down and saw my top was ripped and my left shoulder was badly bruised in the shape of finger marks.

"It's nothing. I'm fine" I spoke reassuringly. He slowly moved his hand over to me, lifted my ripped top over my shoulder and put his jacket over my shoulders, covering my upper half of my body. He captured a strand of my hair and played with it between his fingers, mesmerised. You look lovely with your hair down Janet." I pulled the strand of hair back, about to ask mr Rochester a question but felt the urge to be sick.

"Excuse me." My words were blunt and worried him. As I raced up to my feet I quickly ran to mine and Bess's room. He quickly followed me not sure of what or where I was going. Bess was in the hallway when she saw me running to the room. She was now use to my spells and quickly opened our room door. The bowl was in place ready for whenever I need it. She held my hair whilst I threw up. She passed me a cloth to wipe my mouth and Edward quickly got me a glass of water.

"What the Duce is going on! Did the drunk bloody idiot hurt you that much?" Edward now shouted sounding extremely concerned. I looked up at him panting with the loss of my breath.

"Jane you look really pasty, and I noticed earlier that you looked skinnier than when you left Thornfield. Have you been sick often? My master was growing more impatient as I was slow in my response. Bess interjected and described how I had been sick most days and that she noticed my complexion and body wasting away.

"Jane I'm taking you home, and I'm going to get Dr Carter." Edward spoke hastily and tried picking me up, I refused and got up myself.

"No, I can't go back. I will find a new situation. Please don't worry I am well."

"Your far from well! Look at you Jane, my love please come home, I need to know what's wrong with you!" He was now pleading. "

"I think you should go Jane, your not well, I'm not surprised after all the hard work !" Bess started to side with mr Rochester ?! I couldn't hear anymore.

"A insist, I'm fine, I can still walk and feel fine other than the vomiting." I tired to sound reassuring, but I could not go back to Thornfield.

Before they could stop me I pushed through and started to work. Edward followed me around the pub and kept asking how I was feeling.

"Please Edward, I will let you know if I feel ill, but I feel fine now, you must be tired. Come sit down." I took him to a seat and poured him a ale.

"You will come home with me won't you, or I can have our things packed and we can go straight to my villa, or anywhere you want." He sounded so sincere.

"I cannot, I have standards and my reputation to maintain, untill I find a suitable situation somewhere else I will stay at this public house. Then I shall be a governess and find a new life. I mean to go separate ways. I want to be with you, I really do. But you and I both know why we can't be together. Please, you have a wife at home. Who needs your full attention". The more I spoke the more I felt my voice start to crack.

"I'm not going anywhere Jane. I'm staying where ever you are." After Edward said this he turned to the barman and cheerily said "good day sir, may I lodge in your finest room, I don't know how long I will be here for but I suppose it will be a while."

Within a hour he was unpacked, sitting on his freshly made bed smiled at me looking very smug and pleased with himself.

"Come Janet, come sit with me".

" I still have work to do". I tired to explain.

"But it's 11pm! You shall rest." Mr Rochester said in a demanding voice."

"I have to work from 6 in the morning till late, depending on when the bar empties, and you aren't my employer anymore." I was stern, he wasn't planning on leaving and that worried me...


	5. 5

**Thanks so much for reading and leaving reviews, it means a lot to me ! **

Chapter 5

I got up at 6am, the Same time I got up everyday ready for a full day of work, yet this morning was different. Edward Rochester was sleeping in a room a couple of doors away from mine. It was still hard for me to believe this. Quickly I started work unsure of how I was going to concentrate and even act like a normal being. After sweeping and washing the pubs floor I proceeded to the kitchen ready to serve breakfast. The time was now 8am and a few of the guests came down to conquer their hunger. I was running back and forth trying to serve the food, order drinks and stay clam. But I enjoyed it, the business took my mind off the man who had captured my heart and refused to let it go. He finally came down looking most awkward as he wasn't one to sleep in late.

"Hello dear Jane. Why you are wide awake at this early hour !" The words tumbled of his lips hitting me with lust.

"Sir it is nearly 9am, I have been up since dawn this morning. After cleaning the floor I started serving breakfast whilst you lay in your bed like a tired baby !"

"What the deuce do you mean Jane. It is no more than 7am!" He looked behind the bar and looked at the ancient clock that barley managed to work.

"Gods truth you are right ! How ever did I sleep in? Why didn't you get me up you little elf ? Now I won't have any breakfast !" He now sounded worried, reader I laughed, I never thought I would laugh at my beloved Rochester again.

"I didn't want to disturb you as you were tired. I kept some food away for you which I will heat up now. Anyone would have thought you hadn't eaten in days ! I don't have breakfast in the morning!" I replied in a teasing tone which grabbed his attention.

"You don't have breakfast! My poor little Jane you must have breakfast it is good for you. Why aren't you eating properly ?" As he spoke he sounded concerned and sadness filled him.

"I am too busy to eat sir. Now let me get your food before it gets stone cold!" I rushed off to the kitchen before he could argue with me. Little did he know that I had toast in the morning. I wanted him to see that I could cope without him.

He ate watching me, I didn't mind him looking. But he kept calling me over to serve him. First the breakfast wasn't warm enough. Then the drink tasted funny, followed by him needing some bread to go with his bacon and finally when he called me over again he had tested my patience too much.

"Janet, please will you aid me?" He askes in a tone that butter wouldn't melt.

I stormed across the room and stood with my hands clasped by my pelvis.

" what would you like sir ? Another drink from the far depths of the alantic ocean ? The Food to be presented in such a fine manner you would think you were eating with the royals, or for me to break my neck having to constantly run across this room to serve you?" Now my hands were on my hip.

"Oh Jane" His face was serious. But as he spoke his laughter erupted filling the room with echoes." I only wished to say I was finished and it was an exquisite meal." He innocently said. Once he finished laughing I snatched his empty plate and stormed into the kitchen, but a smirk soon appeared on my face.

As I went on with my chores I would see Mr Rochester out the corner of my eye. "Bess ! I'm going mad, he is following me everywhere, please let me go to the market to collect some vegetables for tonight's supper" I pleaded with her."of course ya can go, but don't be to long, I will need your elp with tidying the rooms. After she spoke she gave me a basket to put the items in. I walked to the end of the kitchen and quietly crept through the front entrance of the pub. I looked through to the end corner where Edward was sitting. He was reading his news paper. His face looked like heaven and just thinking about him made my knees shake. I didn't blink, I wanted to savour the moment and imagine our life together. Oh how I loved him. As if reading my mind and instinctively knowing my presence shot his head up and met my gaze. His calm face turned into one full of confusion. Wide eyed and startled I quickly made way into the market ready to get the food needed. I had been out an hour and the fresh air was refreshing. The market in the town was small and full of life, but it was away from the public house and a distraction. My basket was now full and I had vegetables stacked up under my chin.

"Jane,God's truth ! What are you doing ? You will hurt yourself!" It was Edward, before finishing he took all the items from me and carried them as if they were as light as a cloud.

"You were watching me earlier, and then swiftly moved away. I was unsure of where you were going so I followed you, I hope you don't mind Jane I just wanted to make sure you were fine." His voice was so tender, it melted my heart. After everything we had been through he still loved me.

We walked back to the lodging house and he carried the vedgetables to the kitchen.

"Thank you, it was most kind of you to assist me."I smiled as I spoke. As I thanked him and a broad smile crossed his face. Pleased with himself he left the room, we were both smiling and it warmed my heart.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Mr Rochester stood guard and followed me around the building and in the evening he was like a dog to a bone. He was by me so if I were to encounter any vile drunk men, he would rescue me. I pleaded with him and told him it was not necessary but he was adamant. He whispered to me. "No one will touch you Jane, I care for you and do not wish for you sufferer again. last night was a nightmare for me."

Blush coloured my face and I quickly walked away ready to continue working.

It was now 12:30am and Edward was still up. Bess's dad threw the last drunk out of the building before locking the door.

"Good riddance! I'm absolutely shattered as must you be" Mr Rochester's cry of happiness shook me awake and brought me back to the real world. Side by side we both walked up the stairs and headed towards our rooms. We reached his door and stopped. "Goodnight Edward" I said yawning. "Jane, I don't like you doing this job, it's far too much work for you. I hate to say it but you look to skinny and I worry about your health. Last night scared me." He rested his head against the door frame as he spoke to me.

" I am fine, I won't be here for long, once a new governess position at a respectable family comes available then I shall leave at once". After I said this his face wrinkled in displeasure and he stepped towards me getting far to close.

Slowly he bent his head down kissing me on my forehead. I looked up and we starred in each other's eyes not wanting to move. After what seemed forever he lowerd his head so his lips were the same level as mine. Gradually he leant towards me. My heart was beating yet my feet didn't move. Out of shock I jumped back out of my trance. I nearly missed him. A married man, and I didn't care. How could I have been so foolish. He watched as I rushed to my room, I ran past the other rooms and shut my door contemplating what had just happened.

I cried myself to sleep, Bess tried her best to soothe me but I felt so low. It was torture having him so close but not being able to have him. The night he had bed me rushed back into my mind. Although it had been forced to a certain degree I still enjoyed it. I loved the feeling of us embracing and exploring each other. But now I would never feel that again.

The next morning finally came. I begrudgingly got up, barley able to open my eyes I got ready. I hadn't slept well that night. Most of the night I layed awake, my mind rampaging from what had nearly happened. Slowly I walked downstairs and as usual some people came for breakfast. Mr Rochester followed them in the room. He sat in his usual spot and smiled at me. I couldn't do it, I walked away and headed to the kitchen. his face shift and became dark as I left.

"Please can you take over for me, I shall wash up whilst you serve the food. I can't stand it out there." After I pleaded Bess agreed to serve the food.

After she had gone and brought a few empty plates back she spoke to me."He asked where you had gone and why you weren't serving." Bess sounded sympathetic as she spoke. "You look really ill Jane, your as pale as a ghost but feel warm. You've got dark circles under yer eyes. I know you didn't sleep well last night but I think you should rest.

"I am fine, but I don't wish to serve the food".

I avoided Edward and struggled with my chores. I was upstairs in the hallway washing the filthy wooden floor. As I started to get a headache. The motion of moving back and forth made me feel queasy. I stopped and leant against a wall. Shutting my eyes and hugged my self.

"God's truth what's wrong Janet !" Edward rushed to my side and his forehead rested on mine. "Your burning up. What's wrong ? Tell me please !" He was so worried as he spoke. I pushed him out of the way and scrambled to the bucket, as I was sick he pulled my hair back.

"Jane I'm taking you home to Thornfield where Dr Carter will help you." After he said this I was scooped in his arms unsure of where he was next going to go and unable to free myself.


	6. 6

**Chapter 6**

"No sir, I cannot go, put me down I need to rest that's all. I am to find a new situation at another place." I begged him.

"I can't stand this anymore Jane. You work tirelessly untill you are Ill. For gods sake you might have pneumonia ! No I'm going to get Mesrour!" He was now starting to sweat as he spoke." There's no time for a carriage I must get you back". He placed me on a chair and pushed his way through the crowded bar heading to the stable. The room span and the loud noise made me feel awful.

"Excuse me miss, do you work here, if so could you get me an ale?"A older gentleman with a stubbly face asked.

"Yes... I can." As I spoke a with a false smile I slowly wondered to the bar.

Bess was serving the drinks whilst her dad went to the cellar.

"Bess I need your help, Edward is taking me back to Thornfield." I coughed loud immediately grabbing her attention. I continued " he said he'll take me and make me better. I can't go back! What should I do. He is a married man to a mad woman that tired to murder him in his bed and snuck into my room!" I shouted. As I coughed Bess told me her plan.

"You need help love, but you can't go back to Thornfield. How bout when he comes back in this room to get you, serve that man his drink you faint." Before she finished I looked disgusted and confused at her idea. "Then" she proceeded. " the sight of ya passed out on the floor will scare him witless! I'll run over and scream he needs to take you immediately to the doctors house. You will be to Ill to move from the doctors house and will have to stay there untill your better. Once your better you can find a new position!" She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and handed me the drink.

" I can't do that, but I have no other choice. I guess this will be goodbye then dear Bess. Thank you for everything, I shall repay your kindness someday." I hugged her.

" goodbye Jane."

I walked slowly heading to the unsuspecting man looking out for Mr Rochester. I saw him hurriedly walk in. His face froze when he couldn't see me in the chair he left me in earlier. Quickly I headed to the man and handed the drink to him. Rochester saw and headed straight towards us. I felt so worried inside. But it had to be done. As realistically as I could manage i started to rock back and forth on my legs. I raised an arm to my head and fell. Shutting my eyes I hoped the landing wouldn't be painful. I had to keep my eyes shut.

"JANE !" Edward's cry made the room go silent. He picked me up desperately asking for a response. It was killing me trying to keep my eyes shut and not reply.

Beth's scream was then heard as she rushed over. Dear Bess was an angel and my saviour.

" she's out cold, feel her head! She must go to a doctor, do you know of one sir?" She asked palying along.

"Dr Carter, he is a doctor and My friend I'll call him to Come to my house". Edward responded.

"No, you must take her straight to his house look at her she might not make the journey."

"Your right thank you madam" as he said this he started to head out.

I rolled my head back over his shoulder and opened my eyes. Bess stood with her hands on her hip smiling, I smiled back.

"Jane, dear god Jane please don't die on me. I love you with every_ bit of my body. _Why did you have to do this to yourself you elf ! You have worked yourself too hard. Oh my love !" He cried. Reader this made me want to open my eyes and kiss him, but I could not. I don't think I would survive if I went to Thornfield again. If his bad wife didn't kill me, the thought of not having him to myself would kill me.

He rode so fast that I found it hard to keep my eyes shut.

"Ride faster, come on"! He yelled hoping that the horse would understand him. It was a long ride and I pepped every now and then just to see where we were. It had been a tedious 4 hour journey when we got to Dr Carter's house, He lived closer to the town than Thornfield.

Edward picked me up and carried me to the front door of the house. He rested me against the ground and banged on the doctors door so loud and powerful I thought it would come of it's hinges .

"Dr Carter ! It's Rochester open the doors immediately for heavens sake man ! " his cry was so powerful and heart wrenching, but I had to stay strong.

I heard the door swing open, I had a quick peak and shut my eyes. I saw the poor doctor dressed in his sleepwear yawning. He clapped his eyes on me and they widened. Mr Rochester barged through and went straight to Dr Carter's lounge. I could feel Edward hot breath and his hands stroking my hair and face.

"How long has she been passed out for Edward? " Dr Carter inquired.

"For over 6 hours now. She's been vomiting for a couple of weeks and has got skinnier. Her complexion is pale, but tonight she fainted and I brought her immediately here." His words came out quick.

"Her checks and body are frozen and so is your body. Where where you when she fainted? if you don't mind me asking". The doctor returned the fast words now rummaging through his bag of medical equipment.

Edward sighed, still stroking my hair and spoke.

"Jane and I never married."

"I heard." The doctor replied.

"We we're half way through our ceremony and then the truth came out about Bertha. I thought Jane would be my happiness and we would be together. I almost committed bigamy to be with my love. But I've only caused her pain! She ran from me... and I went after her like a dog to a bone. I found her. She was working in a pub, waitressing as a bar maid in the evenings and doing all house chores at the lodging place all day. She worked herself stupid. I do not know how she got so far away, the town Bestingford is over 6 hours in the carriage, I managed to ride from there in over 4 hours because I was like a mad man and didn't stop. But she had no money and took no belongings with her. I haven't found out how she got so far and how she faired. but I need to know what she has endured. She got worst over the past few days and finally fainted. Please tell me what's wrong with her." Edward sounded worried as he spoke.

"I'll use some smelling salts to bring her around." The doctor replied.

I knew what was coming, the salts would smell horrible and I wasn't good at acting. The smell of disgustingness rose into my airways causing me to gag and look around wide eyed. Edward clung to my side and started to sob.

" I thought I had lost you my love. Don't to that to me again Jane I was so scared." As he spoke I strocked his head, Carter went to fetch a few items as we sat together. I layed back down as I was still feeling sick.

"She's got mild phenomena, it started mild but due to her working it made it worst. As for the vomiting, this will be quite a shock." Dr carter explained to Edward. He brought him out the room and was gone for quite a while. I sat waiting patiently worrying about what they were saying. Eventually Edward came in grinning ear from ear. He strode right over and hugged me so tight I could barley breath. Immediately he retreated and pulled me into him so I was laying on his chest. I squirmed but he pinned me down.

"Jane my love I have some brilliant news! It will be a shock but I am so pleased and I want you to know that I will never leave you. Jane you are pregnant with my child!" He cheerlily said.

Pregnant, no I couldn't be. I was only 19 and we had slept once. How could this be. Now I would never escape Thornfield and this cruel world. I got up and his mood darkened. I walked towards the door.

"Jane, where are you going my love?" Edward asked.

"Please stay there I need time to think." I said sullen.

"Time to think, there's nothing to it. We are now bonded Jane. You will be the mother of my child. I am so happy Jane we shall go somewhere n..."

"Stop ! Can't you see how bad this is. I can't be a mother I am only 19! I don't have a husband and no family. Edward my life is ruined." Tears were apparent and I rushed out the door, past the doctor and outside to the front of the house. I felt sick thinking of what was to become of me, I was now going to be a mistress. I sat by the door and sobbed. Poor Edward had looked so happy, I wish I could be. But this would cause chaos and ruin me. I couldn't run again as I would surely die. I now had to think of myself and this child. I now had a bit of Rochester in me.

"Come inside Jane it is cold" Carter calmly said.

"I'm to tired to travel sir". I said hoping he wouldn't send me away.

"Of course, you shall be at my house for a few days, possibly weeks as I will have to check your phenomena. You know Edward has had a very hard life, I know of Bertha as I treat her sometimes. I am Her doctor and I can confidently say that she is no wife. Yes she is breathing, but she does not know her name or what's going on around her. On paper Edward is married to her. But in real life Edward is married to you." Carter praised Rochester as he spoke about him.


	7. 7

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I have been asked questions and don't want to ruin too much off the plot, but I will say that Jane will receive her money, and other exiting things will happen. **

Chapter 7

I was broken. My plan to escape the man I loved was ruined. I was carrying his child and was devastated. Devastated that I wasn't happy. Edward tried making light of the situation but I couldn't talk to him. Not because I hated him. But because I hated myself. I was ashamed to talk to him. This was my fault. I should have left Thornfield the second I found out about his wife. Luckily Edward had to go to Thornfield to finish some business, so I was left alone which I savoured at first. I had to rest for quite a few days, but luckily it was only mild pneumonia so I would recover quickly. Dr Carter had strict orders from Edward to not let me leave my bed as he was scared I would get worse with my sickness. But whenever Dr Carter went to work I escaped. I walked down the steps by the back of his house, it backed onto a feild followed by forest. I was able to think and let the fresh air refresh me. But I knew that I would have to turn back and go to bed. I knew that eventually I would have to go back to thornfeild. I received letters from Edward daily but didn't have the heart to respond. Just thinking about him made me woeful.

Dr Carter came into my room with a grin that was wider than the world.

"Jane, this is my dear friend Dilwyn, he is a fellow doctor who sometimes works with me. I thought he would be company for today as I'm busy."

Dilwyn walked in the room and my heart beat fast, he was probably no older and five and twenty. Blue eyes darker than the sea looked straight at me. He took his top hat off and brushed his fluffy blonde hair back. He was of a tall build but was filled out just right.

"How do you do Miss Eyre, it's a pleasure to meet you. May I come in?." He asked.

"Of course, I would be glad for some company. as you see I'm not allowed to leave this bed!" I gave a evil glare to Carter, both men laughed. I was now alone in a house with a man I had never met before. But he took my mind of all my worries.

"So you are telling me that you travelled the whole of Egypt only with a camel?" I exclaimed wanting to hear more of his travels. By now he was sitting at the and of my bed and I was sat up right.

"Enough Of me Miss Eyre, what about you. Have you any tales ?" As he spoke the words pounded into me making me melt.

"Please call me Jane, and unfortunately I do not. I am but a orphan who was raised by my cruel aunt Reed, then I attended school for many years. And I became a governess at Thornfield." He watched me intently as I spoke.

"Well Jane, why was your aunt cruel ?" He asked now sounding interested.

We spoke for more than a couples of hours. I told him everything, it felt like I had known him for most of my life. But I stopped when it came to me working as a governess.

"Then I became a governess at Thornfield." I had now finished talking.

"What was that like ?" Dilwyn inquired.

"Forgive me sir but I fear I have over done myself and feel I must rest. Please forgive me." A spoke calm but could feel tears starting to form.

"Of course Jane, if it's not to much to ask. May I come and see you again tomorrow?"

"I'll look forward to it." I replied.

A week had passed and the letters from Edward had increased from one a day to two or three. Each one sounding more concerned as to why I hadn't answered. I slept with them in my embrace. Dilwyn was now coming daily and I looked forward to each visit.

"I got you a few books to keep you sane !" He proudly blurted out.

"Thank you Dilwyn you have saved me from insanity."

"You know Jane, I'm bored of this room. Let's got for a walk. I'll let you dress. I think the air would be good for you now you have recovered." Before he finished he had left the room. Excited I lept to my feet and got dressed as quick as I could. Dr Carter let me borrow some of his wife's clothes whilst she was abroad. We had been walking for an hour going in a large circle around Carters back garden. As we spoke with our arms interlinked we didn't have a care in the world.

"Why Jane, I do believe your blushing ! You are such A temptress." He teased. We were talking of the men in Istanbul and how they walked with their tops off. The idea amused me greatly. I laughed for the first time in a week.

"Jane?" A inquisitive voice bellowed from behind us. It was Edward. Dilwyn knew of the relationship between Edward and me, but not that I was carrying his child. We walked over to Edward who stood looking like he could murder Dilwyn. Immediately we let go of our interlinked arms and felt tension rise. Seeing Edwards face made me want to kiss him. But reader I could not.

"This is Dilwyn , a friend of Dr Carter. He to is a doctor and has kept me company." I explained. Edward looked Dilwyn up and down inspecting him, Dilwyn did the same to Mr. Rochester.

"Good day to you sir." Dilwyn spoke breaking the silence.

"good day" Edward replied. The tension built up and I felt helpless.

"I will come by again tomorrow Jane, good day. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr Rochester." Dilwyn left and Edward turned to me, his gaze burning with rage.

"His a dashing fellow is he not Jane?" Edward remarked watching my facial features.

"Dilwyn..." as I spoke Edward raised an eyebrow.

" yes I noticed you are both on terms with calling each other by your first names. How long has he been visiting?" Edward's question showed he was starting to think of Dilwyn as a rival.

"A week or more. He has kept me sane. Did you know that he has traveled all around the world?" I innocently asked. Perhaps I could find another parter to live with. Edward was unavailable, and although I loved him dearly we would not be able to be together.

"Yes well, we have all travelled there's nothing special about it." Edward stiffly replied.

It was now dinner time and Carter was not back. Edward had brought food with him and informed me that he was not made aware of Dilwyn being at the house.

"Forgive me Jane for not seeing you for such a long amount of time. I had business to sort out at Thornfeild. Did my you revive my letters as I hadn't heard from you? I wrote to carter who said that he hadn't seen any letters. He told me that he would be busy today and that I should come."

"Thank you, I am most hungry. The walks have helped me greatly." I pressed, ignoring what he had said about the letters.

"You have been walking daily with Dylwyn?"

"No, I have been sneaking out for walks by myself whilst Carter was working. Dilwyn accompanied me today. Normally he sat on my bed in my room." I couldn't laugh but I found it most difficult, I had pressed Edwards buttons.

"He sat on your bed ?! How dare he, he is no gentleman. The next time I see him he'll learn his manners. And Jane you should not have been walking by yourself in your condition." He now clasped my hands and waited for my response.

"I received your letters, but did not have the heart to reply. When I think of where they came from. I think of Bertha." I sighed after i said this. "And Dilw... Mr Charleston" I corrected myself "has been taking my mind of my worries."

"Jane please, you can trust me, speak to me. Anyway We shall have more time together, in a couple of days you are to return to Thornfield." He spoke looking pleased of what he was saying.

"Thornfeild ! I cannot go. Please don't make me go. I don't feel safe." As I rambled on I started to pace up and down the room. " I don't feel safe there and fear for my health, and yours. She needs help, she needs to go to an asylum. We could find her a respectable place. She would not no the difference." Tears we're now starting to roll down my cheeks. I turned sharply and lost my footing. Edward quickly ran to my side and carried me to my bed.

"Please Jane calm yourself. I don't wish to stress you, I agree she is out of hand. Would you come back to Thornfeild if she was to go to an asylum?" He asked wiping my tears.

"I would stay there untill I found a new position, I can't stay at Carter's house for much longer. I can teach Adèle and work for my stay." I advised.

"You shall not ! When you return to Thornfeild you are to rest. And Jane you mustn't go anywhere. You a carrying my child. It's a cruel world out there, as you know. I will protect You. Love you forever." He held my hands and caressed my fingers.

"Come now let's eat dinner, I fear your too skinny and must now eat for two people."

Mr Rochester came to Dr Carter's house everyday to see me. Each time he would act surprised when he saw Dilwyn. They both acted neutral in front of me but I knew that there was a rivalry. Perhaps Mr Rochester had said something to him that I did not know. The day finally came when I had to return to Thornfeild. My stomach twisted at the thought. Surely I would be the talk of the servants, and what of Bertha, would she still be there?Edward hadn't mentioned any of it. I sat in my room whilst Edward loaded the coach. I felt sick and rushed to my chamber pot. Once the bowl was filled I headed to the kitchen and to wash out the remains.

"Jane I couldn't find you, what are you doing." Edward asked and headed over to me.

"Please stay there, I was just sick, I'm tidying up my mess. I will be with you in a minute." I pleaded.

"Your worrying Jane. I know you. Tell me what is it. Come my love."

I left the clean bowl on the side and sat at the kitchen table next to Edward.

"What will be said about me when I return, the servants must have been talking."

"They know you are returning. And know you left, but they don't know why, except for Mrs Fairfax. I thought if any asked you could say that you had to deal with legal matters due to your aunts recent death." He spoke Cool and soothed me.

"But when I start to show, what will be said?" I felt stressed again. The servants would notice.

"I have not thought that far ahead, we need to focus on the now. They know that we weren't married, I will think of something." He explained.

"That is not enough Edward, I'm scared to go back to Thornfeild, it stresses me to think of what will happen." I spoke with my voice croaking. He replied" Jane do not worry about small talk, it does not involve them."

My temper rose " and what of your wife, where is she, she's at the asylum now isn't she?"

"Jane, I won't lie to you, I have vowed that I may only tell the truth. I believe I have found a suitable place up in Scotland, they seem to treat Patients with as much respect and care as possible. Grace pool has a reliable source that is looking at the place as we speak. If it is as good as they say then Bertha will be there towards the end of this month." I could not believe what he just said.

"She's still at Thornfeild!" I shouted.

"She will murder me, or you. It's not safe. How will I sleep there knowing that she could attack any moment?" I spoke feeling worry consume me. Edward pulled me in and hugged me, he said "Hush Jane, I woud never put you in danger. There are no candles in her room so she cannot touch fire. We had the locks changed in her door and only myself and grace have the key. She will not be able to hurt us. Please let's go, the coachman is ready."

I walked through the entrance of the doctors house feeling as though I was walking into a trap. I felt as though this house was a sanctuary, and now I was to be put in danger. I had asked if I could stay in a nearby boarding house or one of Mr Rochester's other estates. But he explained how the other estates were to far away for him to see me and he didn't want to leave me and his child alone. Also he had his work and tenants to see to. I hugged Dr Carter goodbye. Dilwyn was next to him, we embraced each other and I saw Edward snap his head around and look at us in disgust, obvious envy rose up inside him. I smiled " thank you Dilwyn for helping me stay sane. You are a dear friend. If it wouldn't be to much trouble could I write to you?" I asked.

"Of course Jane, Dr Carter can send my adress. I look forward to hearing from you." He kissed my hand and waved me goodbye.

"You two seem rather close." Edward remarked. We got in the carriage and set of to Thornfeild. And I was still nervous.


	8. 8

Chapter 8

He held my hand as we walked through the front gate, I looked to my left and saw the feild I had taken when I escaped. My nails automatically dug in to Edwards hand and he looked at me. "Jane I love you, and I know that I shouldn't say it. But I can't help it, and I shall be here with you." His words calmed me." Mademoiselle ! Jane I have missed you. "Adele's little French cries filled me with joy.

Quickly we embraced and I even saw a smile on Edwards face. "Oh Jane we did miss you." Mrs. Fairfax came and hugged me and happiness filled the air. My heart stopped as we walked into the front of the house.

"Mr Rochester has given you a new room next to his own !" Adèle whispered in my ear. I didn't know what to say.

"Let's go to your new room Jane. You must rest." Edward broke our conversation.

My new room was much more high status and looked very nice compared to my other room. There was a bed with had large wooden posts around it. Carpeting and a wardrobe which was big could be seen right away. The room was light and had open Windows. The dressing table was far bigger than my old one and had luxury products on there that Edward had clearly invested in. The room was the same size as Mr Rochester's. I didn't even realise there was a room next to his own. But it was next to his room. I could not stay there.

"Please May I speak privately to you." I looked at mr Rochester.

Mrs Fairfax quickly removed Adèle out the room so We were left alone. And I was feeling worried. "I cannot stay here. It is to close, it's obvious that you have moved me to you. Everyone can tell. I shall go to my other room."

I spoke and was ready to say More but he cut in.

"I must be near you, I am to be the father of our child and if I can't be with you at night then I shall be near. If anything happens to you or the child then I'm not far."

" but it is obvious to the servants, look at these fine hairbrushes and high quality quilts. I don't want special treatment. Please Edward." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jane but I have arranged this room to suit you. The servants now know of the room so you might aswell stay here." He spoke edging closer to me. I needed to have some time to think of what I could do. I left the room leaving Edward looking confused. He went to move and grab me but thought better of it. I went into the gardens, hours flew by and I kept wondering further and further. Before I realised It i had left the grounds of Thornfeild and had passed through two of the fields next to Thornfeild. I must have walked 4 miles. I realised this and sat down. It was no more than late afternoon so I still had a quite awhile untill night time. Thoughts flew through my mind about me finding a new position, leaving again or Should I get rid of the baby? Yes it was a bad thing to do, but it was a bad thing what mr Rochester and I did. I would live as a mistress at such a young age. I was already low in society and I would be looked down upon even lower if I was to accept his offer. I would send a letter to Dr Carter to see wether he would be able to rid me of the child. I would have to make him vow secrecy. My stomach churned and I wished there was another way. I already felt connected to the child, but I would be a unfit parent.

It was nearly dark, I had sat thinking things so in depth I hadn't realised that time had gone by so quick. I wandered back slowly starting to feel the cold. I heard horse hooves in the far distance, then closer. Edward clapped eyes on me and leaped of his horse towards me.

"Where the Duce have you been Jane ? " panic was overtaking him.

"I'm sorry I was simply on a walk and lost track of time". I explained. He clasped hold of my arms pulling me tight to him. I could smell whiskey in his breath. He had obviously been drinking.

"I was worried, you were gone for so long. I looked out the Window and couldn't see you. I thought perhaps you had gone around the other side of the grounds where I couldn't see you. I came out, started to walk and noticed you weren't there. Oh Jane we parted horribly, I thought you had left me again." As he spoke he started to sob.

"Edward" I softly said.

"What Jane?

I'm sorry I was only on a walk. I didn't mean to scare you. Edward i..." I didn't know what to say. How could I say I won't leave him and reassure him all was well when it would mean me becoming his mistress. I didn't know what to do, we were close. So I hugged him. Our embrace was ful of warmth and reminded me of when we first started to date.

"I won't leave Edward. Not for now, not until I think of something." As I spoke his eyes made Contact with mine.

"You still mean to leave then ? What of our child?". He asked with genuine concern.

"Let's talk this over tomorrow when you are in a better state." I interjected.

As we made our way home he cuddled me whilst we rode back at a slowish pace, I couldn't brush him off as he was in a feeble state. Once we arrived I walked him upstairs to his room and said goodnight. He reluctantly went to his room after I reassured him I was going to mine next door. I went to the room and undressed. I got into my sleepwear and walked to his study. After thinking it through I would not sleep in the room so close to his. I layed myself out on the sofa at the back of the room and got as comfy as I could. Thoughts the cake in my mind worried me. What if Bertha escaped her room and found me. so I made sure I was hidden from plain sight. I slept badly due to creaks echoing in the room and the coldness of the house. The next Morning I was woken by Mr Rochester.

"What are you doing Jane, what's the matter did anything happen in your room last night ?"

After yawing and stretching I replied " not at all. But I cannot accept such a fine room with lavish items and I can't accept being so close to a married man."

"We're going in circles Jane. Bertha will be gone soon."

"Have you thought of another way for us to be together whilst your wife lives ? I asked wishing I hadn't said that. He sighed and sat next to me. "She is going to the asylum tomorrow, grace and her will travel by coach before the sun rises so no servants see her. Once she is gone we can start to care about our child. After al..." A loud bang grabbed our attention. Edward quickly pulled me into him as we looked around the empty room. "A servant must have dropped something" He calmly said.

"Excuse me, but I must go a dress before anymore servants wake." I got up and as I crept to the door Edward broke the silence.

"Jane, you won't sleep here again. You have a perfectly good room and you shall use it. If you cause a fuss then I shall lock the door with you and I in it so you can't leave !" His mouth rose in the corner trying to hide a smile. Mine did the same. After I got dressed I locked my door and started a letter to Dr Carter.

**Dear Dr Carter,**

**I am eternally greatful for your kind hospitality and I'm still unsure of how I can ever pay you back. Unfortunately I still have another favour to ask of you. Please ensure this letter only stays between you and me. I am still young and as you know Edward is married. Although I love him dearly and know he would look after me and our child I think I would feel shame as it would mean me becoming a mistress which I don't want. After thinking it through with much care I wondered if you would be able to remove the child from me before it grows to big. If there was another way I wouldn't ask this, ****but I feel I am too young to be a single mother. I can't bare to bring a baby up into such a confusing life. I hope to hear from you very soon.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Jane Eyre. **

I put the pen down and shuddered at the letter. My heart ached as I loved this child, even though it was tiny and unborn. Mrs Fairfax knocked on my door asking if I would join her for tea. I slipped the letter into one of my dressing tables draws and rushed to catch up with the kind woman.

It was now past noon and I was on my way to find Adèle when I saw Edward. Apparent tears were fighting to stay in his eyes and he shook. I looked at him and went to inquire what was wrong. "Don't Jane. Leave me now !" His roar made me jump and he stood there as shocked by his words as I was. I wasnt able to speak, I ran trying to now fight my tears back and went straight to my room. Confusion took over my thoughts whilst I tried to comprehend what had just happened. I didnt venture down for dinner even after being asked by Mrs Fairfax, Adèle and Sofie. I couldn't eat or face Edward after our conversation. What was wrong and caused him to act like that. Before I knew it the time was 1am, I hadn't heard Edward enter his room but listened out. Eventually I heard footsteps, but not of Edwards they were lighter and moved swiftly. They stopped at my door and I sat up feeling glad I had locked the door. My heart sank as the sound of fingernails clawing my door made me realise who it was. Bertha.


	9. 9

I ran to my dressing table to find something sharp, anything to protect myself from her. I frantically looked but found nothing which would help. I then tried to find another exit but that also failed as the door that Bertha blocked was the only way out of the room. I hopped that a servant or someone would see her/ and catch her before she caused harm. What felt liked forever passed as the mad woman waited at my door. I tired knocking on the wall which lead onto Edwards bed but I had no response as He wasn't in his room. My door handle started to shake as she tried twisting it open. Silence fell upon me and I felt tension in the air. I backed as far away as I could from the door and headed to behind my bed. Then a new noise started. It was tapping and then something wiggling. I knew what she was doing. She was using a stick to push my key out of the door. Then she would pull it under and unlock my door. I ran to the door, just before I clasped hands on the key it fell to the ground. Throwing my self down hoping I would get the key first proved unsuccessful. Her bony long fingers grasped the key and dragged them towards her. I wasn't sure what she was going to do to me. I blew the candles out in my room and hid underneath my bed hoping she wouldn't see me. What felt like forever passed as she opened my door. Slowly she let herself in. Slowly she stepped foot into my room. a light filled the darkness, she had a candle. I knew she could not be trusted with fire. I didn't breath as she made her way across the room. She stopped and looked at herself in my mirror. Bertha started to laugh as she carried on her evil plan.

She got to the end of the bed and I felt true terror as she stood still. Crackling started followed by a brighter light. She had set my bed on fire. I ran out from under the bed and tried to pin her down. Fighting like animals we tumbled around the floor, she didn't hold back and clawed my cheek causing me to scream in pain. I pushed her back to keep her away from me, she tripped over the metal candle holder she used to start the fire.

Quickly I tired dragging the bedding to the ground hoping to put the fire out. The flames were dancing in a chaotic dance spreading across the floor. I had to leave the room and warm everyone.

"Jane my child what's wrong, my god your bleeding !" Mrs Fairfax met me in the hallway as I jumped out my room.

" it's Bertha, she's set fire to my room. I. I. I tired to Put the fire out please you must help me !" I shouted filled with panic. We both ran to the room and saw that Bertha had gone.

"The flames are too big and won't be able to be put out. We must wake the house and quickly leave before it is all set alight. I'll go get mr Rochester, and you get Sophie and Adèle. Take them outside so they are safe" she commanded. After nodding I ran down the hall to and woke Adèle and Sophie up. "Jane will we be ok" my heart broke when Adèle asked this for I was unsure what would happen. We all held hands as we ran to the front of the house. I was met by Mrs Fairfax, a few servants and Edward. " oh Jane your ok" he cried. He took my hands and looked at my cheek.

"Where are the other servants?" I asked.

Some have gone to get help and I'm About to go back in." Edward went to move.

" you can't go back , stay with Adèle please and I can go get the other servants. I know a quick way to get to them." Before I finished speaking I was heading toward the house. The top of it was now completely alight.

"Jane ! Come back here ! Jane..." his cries were louder than anything I had heard before. 3 man servants held him back whilst he faught trying to get free. I glanced at him before running into the flames.

I ran up the grand staircase and to the back of the house. I had to dodge flames that raged across the house. Some other men raced behind me to ensure I would be ok. I was relived to see that Edward wasn't one of them. We checked each room making sure that no one was stuck. When we reached the servants quarters there was only a few people in there as others had ran and left. She got everyone and saw the flames gaining closer on us. The heat was rising and dark smoke blocked out eyesight and airways. We got to the stairs and ran headed for the door. I glanced around to see if there was anyone else. There was, Bertha.

Her hair was as wild as the flames behind her. She ran to the top of the stairs and continued to make horrid noises. I feared her, hated her and didn't want to stay. But I couldn't let her die. I ran after her, coughing violently. I could still hear Edwards cries but I couldn't think of that.

"Please ... Bertha" cough ... cough " come with me to safety" I begged. As I looked around I saw that flames now swallowed downstairs. The bottom steps were glowing from the fire and I knew I had to go. She ran down the corridor, though fire. I was in disbelief and shock but had to save myself now. I turned and saw that half the stairs were now covered in fire. The steps below me gave way causing me to fall. There was only blackness in my world, peace.

"I'm not sure if she will make it, there are severe burns on her body and she inhaled too much smoke. As for the child. It's hard to think its still alive." Dr Carter's voice woke me. Immediately I felt pain in my back. Lots burning in my throat. A dryness that was pure pain. I grimaced and tried to open my eyes slowly. A bright room greeted me as I looked around. I couldn't move my head or arms. I tired to speak but only emptiness and pain came out.

" she's awake ! Quick ! It was his voice, my Edward voice. He was alive. I smiled in relief.

" Jane, can you hear me ? See me ? Jane ?" Edwards questions bombarded me.

" please speak quietly and calmly, and let me do the talking" Dr Carter suggested.

" Jane can you hear me. Unfortunately you have burns on your lungs and throat due to the smoke and fire so it will be a long time until you can speak. But if you can hear me nod your head." Dr Carter looked straight at me hoping I would nod.

Slowly I moved my head and I head Edward make a loud sigh.

" you have also got a burn on your back, it's big and needs changing twice a day. You sustained it when..." before the doctor finished Edward took my hands and said " let me tell her please." After the doctor nodded they both moved some chairs next to my bed.

" you went back into the house Jane. You mad thing ! I cried for you to stop but you didn't. You and some other men rescued all the servants from the fire. You diced with death running through deathly smoke and flames to save others. As you were about to leave you saw Bertha. Now I'm going by what the other servants who were with you told me. You tried talking to her, to get her to come out the house. You went to get her but she ran away. Before you could leave the stairs were on fire. They broke and you fell a fair height. Lading on your back. I heard the crash and finally broke free from the men who held me. I saw the people who had ran in with you but couldn't see you. Where is she I cried. The men said that I had just fallen through the stairs. We all ran to the bottom steps and tired to get to you. We were running out of time so I jumped down the hole in the steps and saw you. You were lifeless and I cried thinking you were dead. Your body flopped as I held you. But you cried in pain and I knew you were alive. I got the men to pull us out. You weren't moving or breathing when you got outside. At this point the whole village was trying to help. Carter looked over you and told me you wouldn't last. The night. I cried over and over. We moved you here to Ferdenan where you could hopefully recover. After Edward spoke he rubbed his stubbly face and looked at dr Carter.

" you are suffering bad burns and if something happens then the chance of your survival is slim." These words cut through me. I had so many questions but couldn't speak.

" don't talk Jane you will hurt yourself. What do you need " Edward inquired. I made a wigglys gesture with my hand as if I was writing to let them know I wanted to write. After I was handed a pen I tried to write to a question. It looked awful but Edward answered. " the fire was 5 days ago. I haven't left your side and have slept in this chair so I am with you." Naturally I stroked his hand and saw a smile on his face followed by a tear. I then wrote another question, is Adèle and Mrs Fairfax alive. " everyone in the house

survived Jane. You saved them. Expect for Bertha. She didn't make it, you tried your best Jane." He spoke quietly just as he was told to do.

The look in my eyes said how I felt. She didn't survive. I quickly grabbed the pen causing the doctor and Edward to jump. What of our baby ? I looked at both men wide eyed.

" we don't know, I wasn't able to check until you were awake as I didn't want to hurt you. But the chances of it surviving is very slim. " after dr Carter spoke I shut my eyes. And tears rolled down my cheek. I wanted this baby, I knew that it would have a family at last now Edwards wife was dead. But what if it didn't make it. If I didn't make it. Edward wipped my tears and started to produce tears of his own. " I didn't think you were alive Jane. That you would survive. There's still a chance you might not make it and I can't bare that please you can't leave me!" He begged. I tried to move as much as I could and dragged him in for a hug. We were in the embrace for hours just sootheing each other. A week went by and Adèle had been sent to boarding school as not many people could look after her. I was starting to be able to talk a small amount but struggled.

"I have been so worried Jane. I love you" Edward talked calm as he stroked my hair.

" I love you to Edward, I hope our child is ok." I spoke quietly.

" the day of the fire, as you ran in I couldn't forgive myself. The last time I had spoke to you I was cruel, could you imagine if those had been the last words I said to you ?" He forced his eye lids together as he spoke. " I saw the letter in your room that you had wrote to Carter. That's why I acted as I did. Forgive me Jane but I was hurt."


	10. 10

" I thought I hid the letter" I couldn't believe this.

"I went to look for you and went in your room. I wanted to leave you a note saying to come find me and I pulled the letter out. Oh Jane, I can't even imagine what you must have been thinking to decide such a thing. I have caused this all and I am at fault. But Bertha is dead. We can be together now." He smiled and kissed me.

It took a long time for me to heal but eventually I did. Edward and I were married and lived peacefully. We had Thornfeild re built making it a lovely modern house. Adèle was pleased and named our child as she was so keen to be part of our lives. Helen had been born on a summers day and completed our family. We were now able to enjoy life together and be a happy family. It's now been over 6 years and we have been inseparable, Edward still won't let me go further than he can see just in case I wonder off.

As we walked through the garden of Thornfeild Edward and I spoke of how the tree that had been stuck by lightning when he first proposed had started to grow.

" Edward, talking of new life I am expecting." I took his hand as I spoke. His eyes widened in disbelief.

" oh my love this is brilliant news! I love you."

**I hope you enjoyed my story. If I have enough comments I will change and extend the ending to other exiting events. I am also going to write another fan fiction based on Jane Eyre. A modern take where in the 21st century Jane Eyre has to go to a fancy dress party. She goes to a vintage shop and buys a dress, when she puts it on she is transported back to the 18th century. Finding Thornfeild by chance she gets saved by Edward who remembers her but she doesn't know how he knows her or knows who he is. **


End file.
